Finally Giving In
by Halogazer
Summary: Kurama/OC. Oneshot. Kurama uses Kuwabara's dinner invitation to ask Rika on a date, where he hopes to reveal his true feelings to her and claim her as his one and only mate. However, he gets more than he expected, but nothing he isn't willing to accept.


Yusuke laughed heartily, clutching his hands to his stomach. "What the hell, Kuwabara. You want to invite everyone over… for a _dinner_ party? What are you, a girl?"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed defensively, his face reddened in embarrassment and anger. "I kinda miss the five of us together, and it was my sister's idea! She said she would cook dinner for us."

"Five? You mean you want Hiei there too? What the hell makes you think he'll come? He thinks you're a fruitcake," Yusuke pointed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"The dwarf doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to, but Kurama will persuade him," Kuwabara said matter-of-factly. "Kurama is all for the togetherness, I think."

"Did you say anything to Rika yet? I have class with her next period," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, I didn't say anything, but I know she'll come. Will you ask her for me?"

Yusuke waved his hand and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll ask her. I don't pay attention in there anyway. I'd rather be shooting spitballs at the teacher."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "So does that mean you're coming or what?"

"Hell yeah. Anywhere I can get a free meal is my kind of place. What time tonight?"

The spirit sword wielder acted like he hadn't caught that sarcastic comment. "Seven. I'll catch Kurama at his school before he leaves to ask him. I'm sure he'll be able to track down Hiei. All you have to do is tell Rika and show up on time, or you're not getting a damn thing," Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke scoffed. "Right. I'll be there, but you better not be serving like, tea and sandwiches or something stupid like that or I'm blasting you through the roof," he warned. He stood and stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. "I guess lunch is over. Keiko will be all over me if I skip again."

"Well, she should," Kuwabara grumbled. He stood as well and followed Yusuke back into the school, both of them going their separate ways for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Just as Kuwabara began walking up the main sidewalk to Kurama's private school, the fox-demon exited the double doors, slinging his briefcase over his shoulder as he bid farewell to several gawking, drooling schoolgirls. 

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara ran up to greet his smiling red-headed friend.

"Hello, Kuwabara. It's a pleasure to see you," Kurama said with a smile. "What are you doing in this section of the city?"

"I came to see if you and Hiei would come and have dinner at my house tonight at seven. It's just a little get-together thing, really," Kuwabara explained with a grin.

"It certainly sounds enjoyable, and I'm available this evening. Who will be in attendance?"

"Well, my sister's going to cook for us, so she'll be there. Other than that, it'll be me, you, Hiei, Urameshi and Rika."

Kurama smiled and nodded. _'So, Rika will be there. It has been far too long since I've seen her. Perhaps this will be the last time I have to go an unbearable length without contact. This could be my opportunity to discover the possibility of reciprocated feelings.'_

"Hey! Earth to Kurama!"

The green-eyed fox-demon blinked out of his thoughts. "Forgive me, Kuwabara. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were going to come," Kuwabara said, thrusting his fists on his waist.

"Absolutely. I will in no doubt see Hiei, and I will invite him," Kurama smiled.

"Awesome! I'll see you tonight then, buddy!" With that, Kuwabara patted his friend on the shoulder before turning on his heel, rushing down the sidewalk and around the corner. Kurama stood in silence, his smile content, all the while his mind probing for what careful course of action he would take with the lovely plum-haired half-demon tonight. He hoped everything would turn out in his favor.

* * *

"You must be daft, Kurama. I refuse to go to that oaf's home for human pleasure," Hiei snapped, his red eyes burning a hole through Kurama's calm smile. 

"Come now, Hiei. You may enjoy yourself, and Kuwabara invited you. I'm sure Yusuke and Rika would like to see you. This is for reminiscent purposes. Life has been rather boring by our standards, which has prevented all of us from being brought together for any missions. It's just one dinner. Surely you can handle that," Kurama pointed out.

"Nice attempt, but no."

"Hiei." The fire apparition glared. "Reconsider."

"Will you continue to pry if I don't?"

Kurama smiled. "Endlessly."

Hiei sighed. "Fine. Do not waste your time. I will accompany you, but if the moron is harmed in any way, you can only blame his stupidity and your stubbornness."

Kurama chuckled. "Kuwabara, Yusuke and Rika will be pleased with your presence. Allow me to dress and we shall leave."

Hiei smirked. "Do you mean dress to look like a drooling fool in front of the half-demon detective?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he stopped, spinning around to face the smaller demon. "Do not think me blind, Kurama. You are constantly sneaking glances at the woman. Like a human, you're planning to tell her of your feelings. It's such a foolish notion."

"Well, I have to admit I was not aware you noticed my feelings."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara have not, and obviously Rika is far from knowing. You've fallen in love with her, and the demon side of you wishes to court her as a mate. Are you sure she's worth looking like a clumsy, weak fool?" Hiei asked with a definitive frown.

"Do you think I would make myself look like a fool if it weren't worth it?" Kurama asked, his smile fading into seriousness.

"So you're actually going through with this?"

"Absolutely. I have chosen her, Hiei," Kurama replied with a firm nod.

"And what if she denies you? What will you do then? How will you work with her on future missions?" Hiei tested him with the sharp tone on his tongue.

Kurama shook his head and sighed. "That is something I will have to handle when and if the time comes. Rika is not the type of woman who will cast aside our friendship if she doesn't reciprocate my deepened feelings. In all aspects, I will never truly lose her companionship. Rika is quite understanding and selfless."

"Yes, but I am not concerned about her state of mind. I am concerned for yours should she refuse you," Hiei remarked. "Deny it all you want, but you will fall into depression if it happens."

"That is something that cannot be determined until it comes to pass," Kurama pointed out. "Now, we're going to be late. I need to change so we may leave." Before Hiei could question him any further, Kurama turned and disappeared out of the room. Hiei sighed exasperatingly and sat on his windowsill, dangling his legs outside while he waited for Kurama to finish.

He didn't want to be around when Kurama decided to tell Rika the truth.

* * *

"Wow! Everything smells so great, Shizuru!" Rika exclaimed into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want some help?" 

"No, that's fine. I need you to keep an eye on my bro and Yusuke," Shizuru chuckled, peeking her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, right," Yusuke grumbled. He turned to look at the clock. It was 7:06. "Kurama and Hiei are late. It's not like them."

"Maybe Kurama couldn't find the shrimp because he's so small," Kuwabara snickered.

"You're not as humorous as you think you are." Kuwabara, Rika and Yusuke turned around, watching Hiei and Kurama walk into the room. Hiei looked quite irritated while Kurama had a knowing smile on his face. Hiei wore his usual black cloak while Kurama decided on a change of pace, clad in an indigo t-shirt, which appeared to be a little on the tight side, and a pair of black dress slacks.

"Kurama, Hiei, long time no see!" Yusuke greeted, strolling up to meet the twosome. Rika joined Yusuke's side, her mouth curving into a smile as she smoothed out the black low-cut tank top that hugged her curves.

"Hi Hiei. Hi Kurama." She smiled brighter and extended her arms, taking Kurama into a hug. His arms wrapped around her back, and he fought the urge to bury his nose into her enticing-scented hair.

"It's great seeing you again, Rika. How are you?" the fox-demon asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm doing well, thanks." She turned her gaze to Hiei. "I'd hug you, Hiei, but I'm sure you'd try to gut me with your sword."

Hiei scoffed. "I wouldn't _try_ to do _anything_."

Rika pulled her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide her gentle laughter.

"You'll never change, will you?" she asked. Hiei said nothing; he only turned his head away from her.

"Bro, dinner's ready!" Shizuru called out, a large ladle in her hand as she appeared in the middle of the doorway.

"I'll help bring things to the table," Rika volunteered. "You boys sit down and converse." She smiled and practically skipped out of the room.

Kurama couldn't help but take notice to the way her legs glistened in the soft light, the way her hair waved back and forth as she sashayed out of the room, the way her pliable pink lips curved into the perfect smile, the way her dark blue jean skirt hugged against her curves. She was flawless.

'_Before the night is over, I must proposition a private meeting with her,'_ Kurama thought to himself as he sat down at the table. Rika and Shizuru came back into the dining room, placing a large pot of miso soup, brown rice, bread and sweet chicken in the middle of the table.

"Wow, this smells freakin' great!" Yusuke gushed. "I'm starving! Peanut butter and jelly was starting to get way boring."

Kuwabara shot him a glare. "Then start bringing your own damn lunch to school instead of stealing mine!"

Rika couldn't help but laugh. "You better start learning how to cook, Yusuke. Kuwabara may not be so giving, and I'm not giving you my lunch. I need a full stomach when I apprehend demons."

Kurama stood from his chair, pulling out the empty one next to him.

"Please sit down, Rika," he invited with a warm smile.

Rika matched his expression and sat down, allowing him to push in the chair for her. "Thank you, Kurama."

"Not at all, Rika."

Hiei rolled his eyes and began gathering food on his plate.

"Well kids, I'll leave you, now. I'm going out to pick up some things. There's chocolate cake in the fridge for dessert," Shizuru smiled.

"Thank you for taking the time to prepare this meal for us, Shizuru," Kurama spoke up with a grateful smile.

"Not at all, Kurama. Be good, all of you. And when I say 'all of you', I mean Kazuma." Before Kuwabara could rebuke, she turned out of the room, the gentle clicking of the front door coming not long afterwards.

"So, how's school going for you, Kurama?" Rika asked as she grabbed for a slice of bread.

"Splendid. I hope it's the same for you," Kurama replied.

"Oh, it's eventful with these two," Rika chuckled, pointing towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "When Keiko can't keep Yusuke under wraps, I get the delight to take her place. I'm charged as their watch to keep them out of trouble since it seems to find them easy enough."

"Hey! I don't get in trouble!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Exactly. That's because I'm always around to save you," Rika pointed out with a knowing grin.

"You're lucky she is, too. I'd kick your ass if she wasn't around," Yusuke chuckled as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Hiei sighed and continued eating, preferring to stay out of the conversation.

"I have to say, I've actually been disappointed that we haven't had any missions together lately," Rika said sadly. "It's made normal life far too normal for me."

"Yeah. School always sucks so having cases makes life so much better, especially since I have no one to really challenge me," Yusuke informed, taking another large bite of chicken.

"Hey! What about me?" Kuwabara demanded.

Yusuke smirked. "You have rice on your chin, tough guy. And yeah, like I said, no challenge," Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara grumbled and wiped his chin off, opting to continue eating rather than pushing the argument.

"I bet you're going insane, Hiei," Rika stated, turning to the fire apparition. "There's no action around here for you to entertain yourself."

"There never is."

"I can't believe I actually invited you," Kuwabara grumbled before taking a bite of rice.

"Neither can I. It was quiet for once not having you around. I'm only here because Kurama insisted. I didn't want to see him beg. He would have begun sounding like you," Hiei said calmly, sliding a forkful of rice in his mouth.

"Take that back, shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted, thrusting his fork towards the small demon.

"This is going to be a long, loud evening," Rika sighed as she sipped her miso soup. Kurama turned to her a smiled in full agreement. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help cleaning? I can stay for a little while," Rika suggested. 

"Nah. I'll clean up. It's already dark. You should get walking home. I don't like you out this late by yourself anyway," Kuwabara replied.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you shouldn't have invited me, then."

Kuwabara ignored her sarcastic comment. "Maybe I should walk you home."

"Get a grip, Kuwabara. I have been fighting demons since before you even knew they existed. Besides, I only live a couple blocks away. I'm not helpless," Rika groaned.

"I will be more than happy to accompany her home, Kuwabara," Kurama offered with a smile.

'_Who didn't see that coming?'_ Hiei thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Kurama, you don't have to," Rika began, her lavender eyes softening.

"Nonsense. Kuwabara wishes for your safety, and I wouldn't mind it in the least. It gives us more of an opportunity to talk before we part ways again," Kurama pointed out.

"Please Rika?" Kuwabara asked, folding his hands together and giving her pleading eyes.

"Oh good lord, all right. But you owe me, Kuwabara," she gave in, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

Kuwabara smiled triumphantly and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I can deal with that."

"Do you want me to walk Hiei home, Kuwabara?" Yusuke teased, nudging the spirit sword-bearer in the side. "Just in case?"

Hiei scowled at the spirit detective and Kuwabara pulled away from Rika, his frown tearing through Yusuke.

"Let the bad guys have him for all I care," Kuwabara said in a huff.

"Okay, boys. Kurama and I are leaving before this gets out of hand," Rika spoke up. She turned to Kuwabara and smiled. "Thank you for dinner, Kuwabara. It was great."

"No problem. Be careful going home. Call me when you get there," Kuwabara ordered.

Rika nodded. "Of course, _Dad_."

"Thank you again, Kuwabara, for a delightful evening. I would not be opposed to doing this again," Kurama smiled.

"No problem, Kurama. Take care of Rika for me. Make sure she gets home okay."

"Of course, Kuwabara. I would never think to allow someone to harm her. I will see to her safety, rest assured." He opened the front door, motioning for Rika to walk in front of him. "Good night, everyone." With that, Kurama shut the door behind him, successfully leaving him alone with Rika for the slow walk home.

"Thank you for volunteering to do this, Kurama. I don't know why Kuwabara worries about me so much," Rika spoke up, folding her hands in front of her stomach.

"Not a problem at all, Rika. Kuwabara cares for you deeply, which is completely understandable since I hold the same affection as he," Kurama replied with a smile.

Rika couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, Kurama. Really." Silence passed between them for a moment while Kurama pondered how he would proposition a meeting between them. "I didn't tell you before, Kurama, but I thought you looked really nice tonight. Blue complements you."

"Thank you, Rika. I think you look quite beautiful yourself."

Rika's blush intensified. "That's so nice of you to say, but I hardly dressed up or anything for the occasion."

"I only speak the truth," Kurama said, nearly adding "sweetheart" to the end of his statement. "Actually Rika, I have something I wish to ask you."

Rika turned to look at him in curiosity. "Of course. What is it?"

"I would like to know if you would be willing to join me for dinner at your earliest convenience."

He took her off guard with his inquisition, causing her to stop in her tracks to stare at him. He stopped as well, not tearing his powerful eyes from hers.

"You mean like a date?"

"If that is what you wish to call it, then yes," Kurama said with a smile.

Rika resumed her walking, Kurama following closely behind her. "That sounds great. How about tomorrow after school? I'm free then," Rika suggested.

Kurama's smile widened, his heart practically leaping from his chest.

"That's splendid. I'll meet you at your school so you don't have to bother meeting with me."

Rika shook her head. "You hardly think of yourself, do you?"

"I suppose that's a rather tedious habit of mine," Kurama smiled knowingly. "Do you have any preferences on where you would like me to take you?"

"Nowhere in particular, I guess. Somewhere quiet where we can be alone," Rika said, her voice suddenly becoming meek. Nervousness spiked in her stomach.

"Well, I do know of some places that may adhere to your preference," Kurama replied with a smile. They stopped walking when they reached the gate to Rika's home.

"Here we are. Thank you again, Kurama, for walking me home. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Any time." Kurama reached for her hand, lifting her hand up to his mouth for a small kiss. "Good night, Rika. I look forward to tomorrow."

She turned her hand in his and squeezed it with a smile. "So do I. Good night, Kurama." With that, she slid her hand out of his and turned on her heel, walking up the sidewalk to her front door. She spun around and smiled with a gentle wave before walking inside.

'_And now it all begins.'_

**

* * *

The Next Day…**

Rika's stomach fluttered as she traveled among the sea of students heading for the front doors of the school. She clutched her backpack in her fingers, turning her knuckles white.

It was time for her dinner with Kurama.

She broke away from the flood of students, standing still on the bottom step as she caught the eye of someone standing in the courtyard. Kurama. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Good afternoon, Rika. How was your day?' Kurama asked with a content smile.

"About as good as it gets, I suppose," she answered with a laugh. "How was yours?"

"Good, but it's much better now." Rika's face softened. "So, shall we go?"

Rika nodded. "Sure. Where are we going?"

Kurama gently took her backpack in his free hand and his smile deepened, placing his palm on the small of her back.

"Follow me."

* * *

Rika walked arm-in-arm with Kurama through the park, their stomachs full from their dinner at one of the local cafes. 

"Dinner was so great. Thank you, Kurama."

"You're quite welcome. Shall we sit down under one of the trees? I know of a spot that is always quite peaceful and secluded," he suggested.

She nodded and he led her away from the path, Rika turning her head to study the surroundings. She was never on this side of the park, and Kurama wasn't kidding when he said it was secluded. There was no one around.

"How did you know no one would be around here?" Rika asked, looking up at him.

Kurama looked down at her and smiled. "I do an awful lot of exploring, and found it on accident. I come by here often, and I have never found this spot to be occupied. I suppose there isn't enough room for people around here since there are more trees, but it's still considered part of the park."

They walked over to the last row of trees, nothing but the quiet whistling of the breeze making a sound around them. They couldn't even hear the playful shouting of the children. Kurama motioned for one tree in particular, one relatively larger than the others in the row. Rika sat down, sighing at the feel of the shade's protection from the hot sun as it began to set. Kurama sat down next to her, their arms touching each other as he did so.

"I like it here," she murmured, leaning her head back against the cool bark. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, not knowing Kurama took that opportunity to gaze upon her.

Before he could get caught, he averted his gaze and rested his arms on his bent knees. He closed his eyes and followed her example, leaning his head back on the inviting bark of the towering tree.

He heard her gentle laugh in his ear before feeling her hand graze against his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to her, seeing a red and blue butterfly perched on her finger. "I guess it was attracted to you. Perhaps it smelled nature on you since you have a tendency to control it."

The butterfly moved its wings a bit before Rika lifted her hand, allowing it to take flight once more, disappearing into the green canopy above them. She drew in a breath when she realized how close they were. She could feel the heat of his breath on her, almost feel the tension radiating off his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't realize just how close I was," she apologized as she began pulling away from him.

He grabbed her shoulders gently, keeping her still as his emerald eyes delved into her lavender depths. "There's no reason to apologize."

Before either of them realized it, their lips were grazing together in a light kiss, Kurama's hands leaving her shoulders so they could tangle into her plum hair. Rika sighed into his kiss and leapt into it, deepening it as her mouth begged for more of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt herself being led into his lap, resting between his legs as if she always belonged there. He reveled in the sound of her moan in his mouth, her lungs begging for air, but she refused to comply.

Kurama, however, felt the tension in her chest and moved away, but their lips continued to graze together. They exchanged heated breath, keeping their foreheads rested on one another's.

"I love you," he suddenly rasped, bringing his fingers out of her hair to outline her slender, flushed face. "Forgive me for not telling you before bestowing such a kiss on you. That was very inappropriate of me to do so without your permission."

She shook her head against his slowly. "There's nothing to forgive. I think I kissed you first, anyway," she whispered, pressing her hands against his face. She licked her lips, inadvertently touching her tongue to his top lip. The small attention to her mouth drew him back to it. He captured her mouth, her tongue, and refused to relent. He slid his tongue into her mouth, grazing it against hers playfully as he pulled her deeper into the contours of his taut body.

Her hands were on his chest, gliding up and down over the thick fabric of his school uniform. Her nails practically dug through it, desperately wanting to feel the soft flesh underneath. The faint sounds of the children in the distance disappeared, and she felt like they were the only two people in the entire world.

Kurama pulled away from the kiss suddenly, jerking his head away from hers. His green eyes held guilt and unfulfilled passion. "Kurama?"

"I'm sorry, Rika. I don't think I can do this. I never imagined losing control with you," he rasped, trying to gather his composure.

Rika's face fell instantly and she shook her head. "No, please don't. You're not forcing anything on me, if that's what you think. I want this. I want _you_."

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed shakily, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry, Rika. I have thought of this moment over and over, and it never came to this. I wanted to give you everything properly like you deserve."

Rika slid her finger under his chin, tipping his head up to look at her. He opened his eyes, staring straight into her smiling depths. "Kurama, I've lived a fairly rough life. Simplicity is all I want. I would never ask you to treat me like some kind of queen. Just being here with you, knowing you love me—"

"I _do_ love you," Kurama interrupted. He cupped her face in his palm, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I would do anything for you. I have had to keep my feelings hidden in order to keep you safe, but if I hid it forever, it would have destroyed me. The longer I kept it built, the more I realized I would walk into the fires of Hell just to make you smile once."

Rika shook her head. "I would never let you do that. Besides, it doesn't take much to make me smile. If I can look forward to this all the time, just being with you, you'll find me smiling more than anything else."

Kurama's lips twitched at the corners into a wide grin and he pressed his lips against her temple. "Is this really what you want? You wish for me to make love to you here?"

Rika bit her bottom lip and nodded coyly. "As long as you don't think we'll get caught."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "I'll keep my senses tuned so we'll not be interrupted. This should be perfect for you, and I wouldn't justify a disruption as being perfect." He pulled her close enough to hear the increasing beating of her heart against her chest. "I'll do anything you want me to."

"Then please make love to me," she whispered. "I want to be yours."

Kurama said nothing. He only nodded and pressed his lips against hers sweetly, suckling her bottom lip as his hands quickly pulled her arms from her uniform sleeves, allowing the article to drop around her waist. His fingers played with the clasps on her bra, unclipping it with profound skill and speed so he could slide the straps down her arms and release her taut breasts to him.

Fighting the temptation to cup the tantalizing flesh in his palms, he moved his hands between their bodies so he could unbutton his uniform.

But she beat him there, his fingers making contact with her knuckles rather than his own clothing.

Her fingers twisted each button through the hole, splaying the fabric away from his chest as she moved down until she reached the last button, pushing the shirt down his broad shoulders and past his arms until it no longer constricted his body.

Rika pressed herself against him, her breasts gliding over his firm chest provocatively as she pulled her mouth away from his to gather a large gulp of air. Kurama wrapped his arms around her back and eased her down to the cool grass, the soft blades grazing against the tense muscles of her back. He kept his body molded against hers, afraid for another man to see her in this way, or perhaps afraid himself to see her beauty in its glory.

She felt herself gasp when his hands slid up her legs, past her knees and up under her skirt to the damp panties sticking perfectly to her flesh. His slender, strong fingers grabbed the strings on the sides, pulling them down slowly as to allow the soft fabric to send shivers through her limbs. Her arousal was apparent as he tossed the small article of clothing away from them, her overpowering scent testing his control.

Her hands snaked between them, tugging at his pants and licking her lips instinctively. She didn't know it had sent an electrifying shiver through Kurama's body. He consented to her want and eased her hands away from his trousers, keeping his eyes connected to hers as he slid himself out of his pants, taking along with them the boxers that had been hidden underneath. He tossed them aside with no consequence and lowered his body back atop hers, eliciting a moan from in between her lips at the sensation his flesh sent through her own.

His hand was in her hair, twisting a lock around his finger as his other hand grabbed her skirts, ruffling them up above her thighs. He dipped down to take her mouth with his at the same time he entered her in a soft, sure stroke that sent her hips bucking up against his with no control.

She sighed into his lips at the feeling of him filling her emptiness, giving her a sense of completion as he delved deep and slow as if to torture her.

She broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him down upon her. "Please don't tease me," she rasped, dragging her tongue along his jaw line as if to oppose her own words. He answered her with an incoherent groan and a lazy nod, speeding up just enough to send her neck craning, her back arching, her arms tightening around him.

He rocked against her gently but fiercely, bending down to bury his face against her neck, grazing his lips against the tender flesh there, now dewed over with sweat. She managed to choke out his name in a whisper, her fingers digging into his back as his thrusts became more insistent, harder, deeper, faster, lovelier.

Rika could barely remember that they were in a public place, her shirt still balled at her waist, her skirt candidly lifted above her thighs, her panties long gone in the bundle of clothing next to them. However, when the realization hit her for a split second, it was enough to heighten her arousal and leave her thrusting with him at the same speed and desire he displayed. She fought the urge to cry out, but instead she bit her bottom lip hard as he filled her as much as he could, fitting perfectly inside her as if he were made to be there.

He hissed her name, untangling his hand from her hair so he could mold his palm over her breast, rubbing and caressing with profound care, feeling the hard nub of her nipple rolling in his hold. Her moans became louder, sharper, in his ear, hinting her release was building up quick, threatening to wash over them both as a wave crashed against the shore.

Kurama cradled her in his hold, never impeding his strokes within her. Her muscles began to clamp down around him, and with a distinctive sweetness, he captured her lips again, tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue while he had the opportunity.

Her bucking against him strengthened, her chest heaving for breath. He pulled away from the kiss suddenly, his eyes traveling the length of her under him. Her legs trembled around his waist, threatening to give in to the weakness he sent through her limbs. She whimpered and arched her back again, reaching for the stars Kurama strived to give to her.

He mumbled his affections for her one last time, his control on the brink as he struggled to bring Rika her completion.

And in one firm, swift, deep stroke, her body gave in and she exploded around him with a sharp cry. He silenced her quickly with a passionate kiss in hopes not to bring attention to themselves, his groan reverberating in her mouth as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Her body jerked and he legs fell from around him, her toes curling around the blades of grass underneath her as her delicious orgasm slowly spread through her body, the fibers of her very being crying out along with her.

Pulling away from the kiss when he was sure her orgasm was over, he pulled out of her slowly and brought her against his chest, planting a lazy kiss against her temple.

"Are you all right, koishii?" his soft voice penetrated the silence, his hand trailing up and down her arm. She said nothing; instead, she nodded against him and gave a reassuring sound deep within her throat, nuzzling her face against his chest. "We are quite lucky not to be caught in such a risqué form while in a public area, although I'm sure the thrill added to the passion."

Rika lifted her head from his chest, giving him a gentle smile. "I think it's safe to say I will enjoy the park far more than I did before."

**_THE END_**


End file.
